


The Best Thing I’ve Seen

by KTRex



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Fluffy Smut, I don’t know where this is in the timeline and I don’t care, Inappropriate use of the vampire killer, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, The Trephacard is just a mention at the end I’m sorry, Trevor Belmont has feelings, Trevor Is A Giant Sub, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRex/pseuds/KTRex
Summary: Alucard ties Trevor up with the Vampire Killer. Trevor likes the attention.





	The Best Thing I’ve Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we’re all waiting for season 3 and the world always needs more Trevorcard. Also, Trevor has Big Sub Energy. Plus, I really just wanted Alucard to give him compliments, cause the boy deserves it honestly. Title is from Hunger, by Florence and the Machine, give her a listen if you haven’t heard her. Also, I wrote this on my phone, formatting may be garbage.

Trevor Belmont had found himself in a number of interesting situations over the years. This, however, put them all to shame. Here he was, in a run down inn with a lumpy straw mattress, but he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world. Alucard was staring at him hungrily, like he wanted to tear Trevor apart. Any self-respecting Belmont’s blood would have run cold. But Trevor had drowned his pride in alcohol long before he met Alucard. 

The barely restrained lust on Alucard’s face just added heat to the fire in his stomach, his cock standing at attention. Trevor wanted nothing more to walk, even crawl if asked, over to him and beg, beg for any sort of pleasure he could give. But Alucard enjoyed watching him, so he was tied to the bed with his own fucking whip. The ancestral weapon of the Belmont family, and now Trevor was tied like a dog with it. All he had right now was Alucard’s attention, a smile curving on his lips as he watched Trevor struggle against the whip. 

“You’re beautiful like this, darling.” Alucard finally spoke, after what felt like ages just watching and waiting.

A blush crept across Trevor’s face. 

“A Belmont, completely at the mercy of a vampire. Really, it should be terrifying.” Alucard’s voice was confident and firm, and Trevor loved and hated it at the same time. It was incredibly arousing, watching him take control with ease, but also frustrating, as Trevor fell apart. 

“It should be terrifying. But you and I, we know better, don’t we?” Alucard rose from his chair, slowly looking over him. Trevor couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he nodded furiously, waiting for Alucard to finally get on with it.

“You love this. You’re going to be so good for me, Trevor, aren’t you?”

Trevor whimpered, his cheeks getting redder from the praise. Alucard’s cold fingers brushed his chest, and he keened into the touch as much as his restraints would allow. 

Alucard smirked. “So needy. Have I kept you waiting too long?” He got on the bed, straddling just above Trevor’s waist, keeping him pinned. 

Yes. God, yes. Get on with it! Trevor had been waiting for what felt like ages, and just wanted some kind of touch, anything. 

“It must be torture, just waiting and watching. I’ve been doing the same, you know.” Alucard ran a sharp nail down Trevor’s chest, making him shudder.

“Watching you fight, it’s like watching a dance. So graceful, so beautiful, just like the rest of you. After a fight, I always want to take you like this. But I have to wait. So do you.”

“Alucard, please-“

“Patience is a virtue, dear. I’d like to do something, if you’re amenable.” 

Anything, Trevor’s mind chorused. Anything he wanted. It was pathetic, from a certain point of view. The last of the Belmonts, a vampire’s toy. But Trevor’s ancestors could go screw themselves. He’d take Alucard over a dead legacy any day. 

“I’m hungry, Trevor. Would you be willing to help?”

They’d discussed this before. Alucard had explained that feeding was pleasurable to both a vampire and the victim. Trevor recalled accounts from survivors in the family library he’d read when he was young. Alucard, being half-human, could control his hunger easily enough. And hell, Trevor was already letting the man tie him up. 

“I think I would.” Trevor hesitated. “Just stop if I tell you to, okay?”

“You have my word.”

“Then cheers, love.” 

Alucard looked like he had seen heaven. He gently pulled Trevor’s hair, exposing his neck. Trevor could hear his pulse roaring in his ears. His instincts were screaming “This is a bad idea! Stake him now!” But Trevor’s instincts could fuck off. 

Alucard leaned down. “Relax. I’ll make this good for both of us.” 

His teeth sank into Trevor’s neck. The pinch of his fangs was almost immediately drowned out by a fuzzy sort of pleasure. It was like being intoxicated, but a thousand times more potent. And then there were the wonderful noises Alucard was making. Or was that him? Trevor couldn’t tell, he only knew he wanted more. Fucking hell, he’d never felt this good. If Alucard kept this up, Trevor might never need a drink again. He’d just ask Alucard if he needed one. 

Too quickly, all too quickly, Alucard pulled away. Trevor whined, tugging against his bindings. 

“Darling, as fantastic as that was, I fear I would’ve killed you if we’d continued.” Trevor could hear him much more clearly now, a mixture of amusement and concern.

“I’d die a happy man.” Trevor sighed contentedly. His speech was slurred slightly, probably as an after effect of the bite.

“I plan on keeping you around as long as I can. So, no dying.” Alucard kissed him softly on the mouth. Trevor couldn’t argue with that. But there was still an itch that needed to be scratched, a longing.

Alucard ran his fingers through Trevor’s hair, looking down with adoration in his eyes. “Such a good boy. Have you had enough yet, or do you want to continue?” 

Never enough. Need more. Need more or I might die. Trevor’s thoughts were clear, or as clear as one’s thoughts could be in this situation, but the effects of the bite were still there. 

“Alucard. Adrian. Please.” 

Alucard grinned. “You know how much I like it when you call me Adrian. But please what, love? I can’t help you unless I know what you want.” 

Now he was teasing. “Please, just-“ Trevor was panting like a dog in heat now. “Do whatever you want with me. I don’t care how, I just need you.”

Alucard’s eyes lit up. “Whatever I want? Now that’s an idea. Do you trust me that much, dear?” He was practically purring as he said the words, but Trevor knew what was going on. Alucard was offering him a chance to reconsider. “Whatever he wanted” was a big deal. 

“Yes. God, yes, I do. Whatever you want, I don’t care, just do it!” Trevor was practically screaming at this point. 

“Your wish is my command, dearest.”

Alucard sat up, quickly undoing the knots that held Trevor with deft hands. “Kneel on the floor, please.” 

Trevor complied. Alucard retied the whip, trapping him in the position.

“There we go. Beautiful as ever.” Trevor’s blush deepened, as did the delight on Alucard’s face. 

“Now, listen. If I do something you don’t like, tell me. If your mouth is... otherwise occupied, give me a pinch. Make it hard. Just so I know to stop.”

“What should I say?” Trevor knew Alucard liked to see him beg, so he needed another word, not just a simple “no”. 

“What’s the least arousing thing you can think of, Belmont?” 

“Gresit.” Fucking city of shit, that was. Full of shitty people too.

Alucard laughed. “Fair enough, though we did have something of a moment in the catacombs. Now, to business.”

Alucard’s golden eyes turned hard, like chips of amber. He placed some fingers under Trevor’s chin and gently guided him to the head of Alucard’s cock.

“Now, suck, dearest.”

Trevor slowly wrapped his lips around it, teasing the head with his tongue. Alucard has been teasing all night, it was only fair he get his turn. 

Alucard let out a deep moan, thrusting deeper into Trevor’s mouth. His hands clenched in Trevor’s hair, pulling tightly and guiding him deeper down his shaft. Hot tears streaked from Trevor’s eyes, as Alucard hit the back of his throat. Trevor licked and sucked like his life depended on it, and Alucard fell back on the bed, breathing hard. Did he even need to breathe? Who cared. All that mattered was that he was coming apart. It was a rare treat for Trevor, seeing Alucard drop his composed demeanor in favor of something more animalistic. 

Trevor closed his eyes as he tasted the bitter salt of release on his tongue, and Alucard came with a cry. 

“So good. Aren’t you a talented one?” Alucard cooed as he sat up, stroking Trevor’s hair. “I have more I’d like to do, love. Are you alright with that?”

“I said ‘anything you want.’ That still stands. “ 

“So you did.”

Alucard stood up, scooping Trevor up bridal-style before depositing him face-down on the bed, still tied in a kneeling position. His ass was up in the air, and he was bound in an uncomfortable but not unbearable position. 

“Now, dear, I’m going to blindfold you. Is that alright?”

As much as Trevor meant that Alucard could do whatever he wanted, he enjoyed being talked through the process. 

“Yes, that’s alright.” 

“Excellent.” 

Alucard took a strip of leather-his belt- and placed it over Trevor’s eyes, tightening the buckle to secure it.

“Does that feel alright?” 

“Perfect. Just please, please do something.” Trevor’s cock was aching, almost swollen between his legs. 

“Fine. Only because you’re so pretty when you beg.” 

Before Trevor had time to respond, Alucard shoved his tongue into Trevor’s entrance. The sensation was hot and wet, and made Trevor gasp in both surprise and ecstasy. 

“Alucard I-“

Alucard stopped as abruptly as he had began. Trevor let out a low whine in protest.

“Not Alucard. Say my name. My real one.” His voice was rough, and it just made Trevor want him more.

“Adrian, please, just keep going!” Trevor was nearly sobbing at this point, tears trapped by the blindfold. 

Alucard sighed contentedly. “I’ll never get tired of you saying my name. Feels so nice. Can you keep talking for me? Please?”

Trevor gave a short nod.

“Answer me. Can you keep talking?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.”

Alucard resumed his ministrations, mouthing at Trevor’s entrance, curling long fingers around his stiff member. 

“Oh, that feels good. Adrian, please. I don’t care what you do. Just keep touching me. “ 

“I’ll do a lot more than touch, Trevor.”

A shiver shot down Trevor’s spine as Alucard licked a stripe down his back. 

“Adrian. God, where the fuck did you learn all this?”

“Some from experience, some from instinct.” 

“Figures. Your kind have a thing for seduction, don’t they?”

Alucard let out a small laugh. “Those of us who don’t just take what we want, yes.”

“Adrian, I’m telling you right now, take whatever you want.” 

Trevor felt weight shift off the bed. Long, cold fingers grasped his chin again.

“What I want, dear, is to ruin you. I don’t want you to even think about anyone else without remembering how good I made you feel tonight.” 

Trevor shuddered. “Well, you’re doing a fantastic job so far.” 

Alucard sat Trevor upright, undoing the whip, and kneeled in front of him. The belt was removed from his eyes, and Trevor’s patience was rewarded with an absolutely filthy-looking Alucard. 

His long hair was swept out of the way carelessly, bits of it falling over his wonderful eyes, blown wide with lust. His lips were red from being bitten and licked, and his usually marble-like skin was flushed with the blood he had fed on. He looked like a fallen angel, beautiful and perfectly wrecked. 

“Fuck.” Trevor sighed, dazed, under his breath. “Really, Adrian, who gave you the right to be this pretty.”

Alucard turned a deeper red, laughing slightly. “You sure you’re not drunk, dear?”

“Sober as sin. Just admiring the view.”

“Well, I think we’ve both looked enough for tonight. I’d rather get something done. I assume ‘anything I want’ is still in effect?”

Trevor smirked. “Of course.” 

Alucard pushed Trevor onto the mattress, quickly flipping him onto his stomach, where his hole was still wet with spit. He shoved two long fingers inside, beckoning them against a sensitive spot.

Trevor’s breath caught in his throat at the abrupt contact, and let out breathy moans as Alucard stretched him.

“Adrian, oh God. You’re going to be the fucking death of me, I swear.” 

Alucard hummed in acknowledgement, and Trevor could almost hear the smirk on his face.

“I need more, Adrian.”

“So impatient, Belmont. No sense of delayed gratification.” 

“Adrian, please. I need you.”

“I might be inclined to agree, if I can hear you beg a bit more.”

“Adrian, I need you inside me. Please. I don’t care how, just do it. I need all of you.”

“That’s lovely, dear. You really can put that mouth to good use. And I suppose you’ve been very obedient tonight.”

Trevor felt the pleasurable burn of Alucard entering him, and almost went limp. It was so nice, not to have to worry about anything. Alucard would take care of him. 

“So good, Trevor. You always know just how to please me. How did I get so lucky, to be like this with you?” Alucard set a steady pace, leaning over to whisper in Trevor’s ear. “But something is missing.”

Alucard pulled out, and Trevor almost sobbed at the sudden emptiness. Before he knew it, Alucard had once again flipped him over and pulled him up, so he was straddling Alucard’s lap.

“I want to see you. You have such a pretty face.” Alucard brushed Trevor’s hair away from his face, and ran a thumb along the scar crossing Trevor’s eye. He lifted Trevor up slightly and repositioned himself, so that he could once again enter Trevor.

The pleasurable burn and pace returned, as Alucard cradled Trevor’s face in his hands. Trevor leaned into the touch, practically purring. The ability to form complete sentences had left him entirely, and his mind was just a chorus of yes, please, and more in various configurations. 

“Trevor, I’m close.” Alucard hissed into his year.

“M-me too.” The shake in his voice should have been embarrassing, but who gave a shit?

“Do it. Cum for me Trevor.”

Trevor came with a roar, spattering his and Alucard’s chests with white. Alucard followed soon after, filling Trevor to the brim. 

Pushing Trevor’s sweaty hair out of his face, Alucard smiled. 

“Well, that was...”

“Absolutely fucking fantastic.”

“I wouldn’t be so vulgar, but yes.”

“Vulgar? Your tongue was inside my arse.”

“And you liked it, Belmont.”

“You initiated it.”

“Yes, and I throughly enjoyed it.”

“See, vulgar.”

Alucard laughed. “Fair enough. Will you stay here with me? For the night?”

“Promise Round Two in the morning, and you have a deal.”

“Humph. Makes it sound like you’re only using me for sex.”

“That, and you’re hot.”

“Comes with the vampirism, I suppose.”

Trevor thought for a moment. “I think we may have traumatized Sypha in the next room.”

“Well, maybe next time she could join us. I’m sure she’d like that.”

“Oh, I guarantee it. Girl’s got to be into some fun shit.”

“Go to bed Trevor. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Alright. And Adrian?”

“Yes?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Trephacard tease at the end. If the mood strikes me and y’all like this, I’m writing that as a follow up, cause god bless my powerful polyamorous children.


End file.
